phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
When Tomorrow is This Morning Again
|hình ảnh = Last_Day_of_Summer_-_PeF001_-_Image_62.jpg |chú thích = Candace và Doofenshmirtz đang hát. |ban nhạc = Ts. Doofenshmirtz và Candace |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |phát hành = 12 tháng 8, 2015 (tập phim) 12 tháng 9, 2015 (CD) |thể loại nhạc = Pop, Show Tune |nhãn hiệu = Walt Disney Records |thời gian = 1:34 |ban nhạc 2 = Ts. Doofenshmirtz và Candace |bài kế trước = "Awesome" (Candace) "To Do Today" (Ts. Doofenshmirtz) |bài tiếp theo = "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" (Candace) "The Muffin Man" (Ts. Doofenshmirtz) |đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} "When Tomorrow is This Morning Again" (tạm dịch là Khi ngày mai lại là sáng hôm nay) là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Candace và Ts. Doofenshmirtz trong tập "Last Day of Summer" sau khi họ khám phá ra sức mạnh của Máy Lặp lại. Lời bài hát Những người được tô màu xanh chỉ được nghe trong phiên bản album. Doofenshmirtz: They say you only go around once, They say that opportunity, it never knocks twice! But if there's one thing I can say about the people who say that They don't have this cool device... ! (They don't have this cool device, they don't have this cool device!) Candace: '''I've never even heard of déjà vu this bad But everything today is so familiar, Like the best recurring dream I ever had, Like when you know it's gonna happen but it's still gonna thrill you. If it keeps repeating, I should do something about it. I don't know the repercussions if I just let it run. If you told me there'd be consequences, I wouldn't doubt it, But it's tempting just to let it go and use it for fun... ! (Use it for fun, use it for fun!) '''Doofenshmirtz và Candace: I could get it right, because today I have multiple chances With just a little foresight, my means will justify my ends My worries will be over soon! I'll rework my fate improve my circumstances! If I get it wrong this afternoon, I'll get it right today, when tomorrow is this morning again! (Repeat x3) I'll get it right today, when tomorrow is this morning again!~ Bản dịch Doofenshmirtz: Họ nói bạn chỉ có thể làm một lần, Họ nói rằng cơ hội, không bao giờ đến lần thứ hai! Nhưng nếu tôi có thể nói với họ một điều thì Họ không có thiết bị tuyệt vời này... ! (Họ không có thiết bị tuyệt vời này, họ không có thiết bị tuyệt vời này!) Candace: '''Tôi chưa nghe về mặt xấu của điều này Nhưng mọi thứ ngày hôm nay trông thật quen thuộc, Đây giống như là một giấc mơ lặp đi lặp lại đẹp nhất, Giống như bạn biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo nhưng vẫn cảm thấy hồi hộp! Nếu như nó cứ tiếp tục lặp lại, có lẽ tôi nên làm gì đó. Tôi không biết liệu nó có để lại hậu quả không nếu nó tiếp tục xảy ra. Nếu bạn nói nó không để lại hậu quả, tôi sẽ không nghi ngờ nữa, Nhưng có lẽ nó thật tuyệt vời và chúng ta hãy tận hưởng nó... ! (Hãy tận hưởng nó, hãy tận hưởng nó!) '''Doofenshmirtz và Candace: Tôi có thể khiến mọi việc đúng, bởi vì ngày hôm nay tôi đã có thêm nhiều cơ hội Chỉ cần biết trước được mọi điều, phương pháp của tôi sẽ giúp đỡ cho mục đích của tôi. Tất cả những nỗi lo lắng của tôi sẽ biến mất! Tôi sẽ thay đổi lại số phận cải thiện lại tình huống tôi gặp! Nếu tôi làm sai vào chiều hôm nay, Tôi sẽ khiến chúng trở nên đúng vào hôm nay, khi ngày mai lại là sáng hôm nay! (Lặp lại 3 lần) Tôi sẽ khiến chúng trở nên đúng vào hôm nay, khi ngày mai lại là sáng hôm nay!~ Thông tin cơ sở *Một phần của bài hát có điểm tương đồng với bài hát "Busted", với Doofenshmirtz thay thế vị trí của Vanessa. *Lần đầu tiên (và lần duy nhất) mà Doofenshmirtz và Candace hát song ca. *Trong album, Doof và Candace cùng hát phần điệp khúc. *Tấm lịch nổi phía sau Candace sắp theo năm 2006. Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Sue Perrotto *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #20442625 Nối tiếp Thư viện ảnh | }} Cước chú Thể loại:A đến Z en:When Tomorrow is This Morning Again pt-br:Eu Posso Consertar Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:W